Under the Table Sister Bonding
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Ragna is starting to wonder if he actually has been corrupting the innocent Ruby Rose, with the young huntress 'looking' for her spoon under the table. For the past ten minutes. With her father a few feet away form them. And it doesn't help that her sister keep's 'dropping her napkin' too.


**I do not own Blazblue, or RWBY characters.**

* * *

Under the Table Sister Bonding

Ragna is starting to wonder if he actually has been corrupting the innocent Ruby Rose, with the young huntress 'looking' for her spoon under the table. For the past ten minutes. With her father a few feet away form them. And it doesn't help that her sister keep's 'dropping her spoon' too.

Taiyang smiled warmly at the sliver haired man in front of him. "Thank you again for looking after my daughters."

Ragna the Bloodedge looked at the father of two daughter with weary smile. "Er…right."

The wanted man is in the house of the cheery blonde headed man. He has forgone his long red jacket, laying it on the back of his chair, and sat a little awkward between very happy Yang and cheery Ruby in his black coat.

When Yang had asked, or more like dragged, Ragna to meet her and Ruby's father, he wasn't hesitant to say the least. Granted his reputation of being the world's most wanted man doesn't apply in Remnant since he shouldn't even exist here, it still worried him since he is not the nicest guy around.

'And I still don't know how I am going to tell this guy I am dating both his kids…' The twitching smile on his face is the evidence of his nerves.

He didn't know how, but Ragna is currently dating both Ruby and Yang. He really didn't have much of say in the matter as they both just jumped him one day. He isn't really complaining. Compered to his past life dealing with the two huntress is a god send. It's more the moral side of it and having to explain to a farther that a man once known as the Grim Reaper and had a bounty of a whole country on his head, is doing more then taking his girl's to the movies.

Both girls sat rather close to Ragna on the clothe covered table as their father smiled at them form the sink of the kitchen. The had come a little unexpectedly but it was a nice surprise. Genuinely happy for his children to have made a new friend. He looked a little scary with his height and rough language, but he wasn't nothing different form Qrow. Just without the alcohol.

"Oh, I dropped my fork!" Ruby said before vanishing under the table.

"Huh? Why did you-Hngh!?"

Ragna jumped in shock as he felt something pull his pants down. Or to be more precise, Ruby pull his pants down. With the moment that Tai's back was turned, Ragna bend down to glare at the sprightly huntress.

"The hell do you think you doing!?" He growled. "Your old man's right there!"

Ruby, with her hand around Ragna's pants, had the gall to blush. Cutely shuffling her feet as she whispered, "Um well…we didn't do it all that much, so I was wondering if…"

Such a coy and innocent request. It is befitting for a young maiden in love like Ruby. Although that doesn't change the fact that she is giving her boyfriend a blowjob while her father is only a few feet away from them.

"And do you really NOW is a good time!?" Ragna felt like he was about to pop a blood vessel to try and keep his cool. And didn't help that the older sister was looking a bit too nonchalant next to him.

'These two little monsters planed this!' The grim reaper surmised in his head.

Looking back down at the huntress holding his member he argued back at her. "Now is seriously not- "

"Everything alright over there?" Tai's voice made Ragna jump up and put on a fake smile.

"Y-Yup! Everything is FiNe!?" The grim reaper stiffened as he felt a familiar pair of lips on his erection.

Looking down at himself, he glared at Ruby. The young huntress had her lips wrapped tightly around Ragna's ten-inch length. Sucking at her lover's length gingerly and sweetly. Marveling at the familiar deep musk of Ragna's crotch and salty taste of his member.

"Mmmm…" Ruby hummed in delight. Her tongue teasing the head of the shaft. Her hand steady jerking his cock. "It's been so long…."

"Argh!? Ragna whispered harshly. Gripping the table to hold back his groans of lust as Ruby licked around the head of his shaft.

The thick member filling her mouth made it hard for her to speak. She tore herself away form her lover's cock with a pop of her lips. Looking up at Ragna with an innocent blush on her face. Her eyes avoiding his as she let his spit covered dick rest on her face.

"So Ragna."

Said man jumped as Taiyang called out to him.

"Y-Yeah!?" Ragna tired his best for his voice not to jump an octave, but Ruby swallowing his cock whole didn't help. The little red head easily devoured his shaft. Her tongue sliding along the pulsating veins as she bobbed her head to and for. Ragna would be impressed at how skillful she is at not making any sucking sounds. If he wasn't bearing his teeth to hide his groans.

Ruby's sucking was gentle and controlled. She didn't have any of the speedy roughness like a certain cheeky blonde snickering right next to him. The younger sibling took the time to enjoy herself on Ragna's cock. It more loving then lustful the way Ruby cared of his cock. Although she differently more eager than normal with her hand keeping a rather quick pace at jerking his cock.

"Hugh!" Making all the harder for the crude man to hold back his moans of delight.

"What do you do for a living? I am guessing with that sword of yours, you're a hunter, right?" Taiyang asked kindly.

"S-Something like that." While Ragna's forced smile hide the fact that Ruby had taken his shaft out of his mouth and stated to swirl her tongue around his head. Dutifully licking the per cum that leaked from it. The little rose lifted the beefy member up to roll her tongue along one of fiercely pulsating veins. Ragna was a little shocked that Tai couldn't hear his own daughter moaning as she bobbed her head on the Grim reaper's cock. But he is certainly gald he didn't.

"Ragna's really strong. He even took on a whole army of grim by himself." The cocky smile on the blonde's face as she looked at the sweating man was deafening to him. "Right?"

Ragna's eye twitched as he wanted to snap at the cocky blonde, "Listen here you little-YES! Y-Yup. I am t-tough guy…"

However Ruby suddenly deep throating him made him nearly scream out a delightful groan. Joyfully sucking and playing with Ragna's prick with quick dives of her head down the base of the shaft. And then slow, lingering crawls but up to the head. Popping the shuddering penis out her mouth to playfully nip her teeth at the head and lick around it. Before swiftly diving right back down. Swallowing it whole. Leaving the member to throb and beat in her neck for a moment. Savoring the sensation, she had long wished for.

It has been a few months since the odd couple has had any sort love making. With Ragna trying to live something of a normal life in Remnant by looking to start a restaurant. Leaving Ruby and her sister not much options in having their standard two-day straight sexathons.

Technically a full day for Ruby since she tends to pass out from the other two tag teaming her.

"Mmm…" The eager huntress slowly drew her head back on glistening prick. Popping it out of her mouth to give it a few playful licks on the dripping head, before engulfing the whole head. She kept her pace in mix of quick and steady. Not throwing her head on Ragna's shaft like her sister normally dose but taking her time to enjoy sucking on her lover's cock.

All the while her finger's toying with her wet pussy. The hyper huntress slide her fingers into her tight muff while she bobbed her head on the twitching prick. Moaning into her slurping and sucking as she felt more of her boyfriend's pre-jizz leak form the tip.

It's gotten to the point where the more shyer of the three couldn't hold back any more. While her sister is more forth coming with her advances, sneaking into Ragna's bed at night or jumping in the shower with him, only for him to swiftly kick her out. While Ruby stuck to shy glances and maybe a few lights touches here and there.

It also didn't help that the man himself tended to walk around without a shirt. And has an odd way of licking ice cream. The man is teasing god.

Maybe that could be one of the reasons Ruby was so agreeable to her sister when she came up with this plan. Childish revenge to get back at him for all the teasing he did. Although with lips tightly wrapped around his cock, all thoughts of revenge has left her and are now filled with pure urge to taste Ragna's seed.

"!" With his head thrown back, and his hands digging into the table, Ragna happily helped the little huntress and let loose a powerful orgasm. Thick white blast of warm cock milk filled Ruby's mouth as she pulled back. She jumped and moaned a little in surprise but gleefully drunk it all down. Letting the head twitch and bounce in her mouth. Not letting a single drop spill form her mouth as gulp down every thick blast of Ragna's seed.

"Oh Ragna!" Taiyang turned to address the red coated man. He sat rather ridge between his daughters with Ruby looking rather pleased with herself for some reason. A very content smile on his face while Ragna seemed to be trying to regain his composure.

Tai just chucked it up to nerves. "How do you take your coffee?"

"O-Oh uh…" Ragan's face was a little red, but his relief to find his torment over allowed him to answer. "Cream a three saugers."

"Would you like anything Ruby? Hot chocolate with cream?"

"Oh, I think she's had enough _cream_ dad…" Yang snickered.

"Um…" Ruby blushed at her sister's words. Doing her best not to look anyone in the eye. "I am fine dad I um ate before we got here."

"You mean you just sucked me dry you damn succubus…" Ragna groaned as he started tried to stealthy pick his pants back up.

"How about you Yang?" Tai asked his eldest daughter.

"Nah I am good dad." Yang said as she gave a saucy look to Ragna. Her voice lowering into an almost primal purr. "I'll get my fill…later."

'These two demons are going kill me. And that's if their old man dose try first when we get caught!' Ragna thought with worry laced in his eyes.

Taiyang smiled as he turned back to making the coffee, "Got it!"

Ragan sighed in relief at the save and then glared at Ruby. "Seriously! what the hell is wrong with you?"

He snapped harshly at the young girl. Who had the never to blush and turn away. Discreetly whistling while Ragna glared at her.

"Oops~." Yang looked at Ragna with a sly alluring grin. That only made him grow pale as Yang held the fork in her hand. Looking at him like deadly fox.

He pleaded with his eyes. Hoping that Yang would just put the fork back down and- "I dropped my fork."

Fuck his life.

'Shit!' Ragna nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw Yang dip below the table with a playful lick of her lips. But Ruby held him down. Rooting him to the seat while Yang got a nice grip on his shaft.

Unlike her sister, Yang forgone any sense of shyness and devoured Ragna's cock in one single bobbed of her head. Making the man above her choke in shock as he felt the greedily suck him with her rough and break neck pace. Yang's head was a blur under the table. Unlike her sister's steady pace, Yang held Ragna's leg apart to bury herself into his crotch. Her nose slamming into his pubic hair while her neck bulged out obscenely form the bulk of his cock.

"Fuck!" Ragna belted out

"What was that?" Tai, who wasn't completely paying attention turned to Ragna with a curious brow.

"FUN!" Ruby suddenly shouted. Her smile a little shaky as she tried to divert his attention. "He meant staying with us has been fun!"

"Where's Yang?" Tai asked as he noticed the sudden disappearance of the blonde.

Ragna held his head in his hands. Looking away from the cheery father, who's innocent smile stab what few morals Ragna had in the heart. As he tired to hid his groans. "U-Under the f-fuck-Hugn!?"

"Bathroom!" Ruby interjected again. "S-She went to the bathroom!"

Tai raised a brow as his younger daughter's eyes kept shifting side to nervously. He was about to ask her what was wrong when a strange sound hit his ears. Almost like heavy slurping.

"Don't you hear- "

"Shouldn't you be making the coffee dad!?" Ruby once again saving the day as she shouted.

"Ah! Right!" Leaving Tai to turn around, and Ragna to try not a knock himself out form Yang's enthusiastic sucking under the table.

Her plush lips gave unbelievable suction as she rapidly threw her head back and forth on Ragan's cock. Normally her slurping is even louder and more messy then it is now. Being subdued to hide form her farther. It changed the normally rough pace, but not by much as Yang aggressively sucked and dived down on Ragna's shaft. Her and Ruby's spit stuck to her lips as she twisted and turned her head. Lett the prick poke other cheeks.

'Man, I missed his cock!' Yang purred in thought. Vibrating her throat, making Ragna nearly slam his head on the table to hold back a growl. '

Yang had hard time not knocking the table over and riding Ragna's dick as her father made coffee. It took all her might not to piratically strap Ragna to a bed and have her way with him with how horny she has become before this. Well she did, but Ragna easily broke the chains she used. Even going so far as to suck his cock right in front of her own father. It is a sinful, dirty paly, yet the idea of getting caught, having her dad watch as Ragna used her mouth like condom made her shorts grow a dark stain from her twitching sex.

The blonde bombshell popped the cock of her mouth happily licking and petting the cock. Praying for the older man to blow his load as she whispered form under the table.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you just cum big guy~"

Ragna bared his teeth as he felt the teasing blonde take him back in her mouth. Her finger's caressing his sack while she twirled her tongue around the head the bulbous head of his cock. Licking on the under sides of it. Dragging her wet muscles along the twitching veins of the pulsating cock practically torturing the man for his orgasm. Yet Ragna knew if he came now it would be a massive mess.

With a pain and frustration face, he looked to his younger lover. "D-Do something damn it!"

Ruby, seeing Ragna beg her, nodded her head and ducked under the table in a hurry. Leaving Ragna to sigh in relief when he felt the bouncy blonde finally take her lips off his cock.

"F-Fina-H-mph!?" That sigh of relief nearly turned into a groan of passion when he felt not one but two pairs of lips.

'God damn it!' If someone was to ask Ragna what hell is like, he would easy answer it's getting blown by two of your lovers while their dad is making coffee a few feet in front of you.

Sure, he would gut someone for saying that he isn't enjoy himself. The girl's fire and ice nature did wonders on his prick. Ruby being slow and steady. Leaving loving kisses on the side of his prick. While Yang is rough and greedy. Taking his whole cock in her mouth with reckless abandon and fury. Through her mouth do on his shaft.

It felt grand and he would love to enjoy.

"Now where did I put it?"

But that's kind of hard when their father is calmly making coffee just a few feet away from him. It would be like him plowing that pain in the ass rabbit on her father's grave while having Valkenhayn watch.

'I create an entire universe to get away form my crazy life, and then get dropped into another that's even more crazy!' Ragna thought as he felt both girl's trade deep throating him. Ruby, as always, going slow as she bottomed him out in her throat. While Yang swung her head down. Gaging ever so lightly, digging her nose into Ragna's pubes before switching with her sister.

'Why is my luck so shitty!?' Ragna nearly slammed his head down on the table to keep himself roaring out in rage. Or pleasure.

"I swear I just had some…" Taiyang, on the other hand, curiously mumbled to himself as he kept trying to look for the coffee beans in the cupboard. Not knowing that his two lovely daughters acting like pure sluts behind him. Nearly fighting each other over the cock of previously wanted man. Begging for his bastard seed like common whores with animal like panting and their tongue lavishing the shaft.

Ragna was doing his best to hold back any and all moans that are trying to escape. His only solace is that he felt himself on the verge of cumming form both girls sucking. With his teeth biting his lower lip, and hands cracking the wooded table, Ragna's cock fired a generous amount of sperm. He didn't know who's mouth he is cumming into, but all he cared for is that he wasn't making amess for their father to find later.

Under the table, Yang gulped down Ragna's thick seed. Her neck jump with every dense blast of hot jizz firing in her mouth. She dutifully didn't let a single drop slip form her lips even her cheeks started to balloon out. Yet the bubbly blonde could only hold so much and soon detached her self-form the spasming dick. Letting her young sister try her hand at drinking down their boyfriend's seed.

However, she only got her face covered by a few heavy shots before she clamps her mouth on the gushing head. She swallowed the last of Ragna's discharge. Sperm dripping off her face as she let the musky taste of cum linger in her mouth for a moment before swallowing.

Knowing that their father would have 'questions' as to how and why Ruby has cum on her face, Yang cleaned her younger sister's cheeks with her tongue. Licking and grooming her sister before bringing Ruby in for a deep kiss. Swapping Ragna's spunk between them.

"Ah here it is!" Taiyang smiled as he finally found the cup in cupboard. Turing around, he raised an eyebrow at Ragna. Sitting between his daughters, the man's face looked very red and looked to sweating slightly. His daughter sat next to him rather calmly.

"Are you ok Ragna? You look a little unwell." Taiyang asked.

"Oh, he's just feeling a little under the weather." Yang said.

"Do we have any medicine dad?" Ruby asked a little too innocently.

"Ah! We don't but I'll run to the store and get some." Taiyang said. Not noticing the tired, and fearful look on Ragna's face. Or evil tails of the two-succubus next to him.

-OOOO-

Yang's lips showed Ragna's no sympathy as they mashed up against his. Pushing the taller man roughly through the door and into a bedroom. Her hands all over the older man. Trying to rip the clothes off of him as she bite and sucked at his neck. Ruby right behind him them hurrying closing the door with Ragna's pants in her hand, while his signature red coat was thrown in the air.

Along with Yang's shorts that landed on her head. The energetic blonde and bouncy red head were so lost in their desire to Ragna's cock that they didn't notice that they had fallen into their father's room. And were about to plow each other stupid on his bed.

Let's hope he won't noticed any stains.

"You two are crazy…" Ragna groaned as he returned her heated kisses. Clearly sounding angered but he kept his hands-on Yang's wide hips. The sultry blonde guiding them on his still wet throbbing cock at poked at her sex. Moaning into his lips before leaning up. The energetic blonde and bouncy red head were so lost in their desire to Ragna's cock that they didn't notice that they had fallen into their father's room. And were about to plow each other stupid on his bed.

Let's hope he won't noticed any stains.

"Oh, be quite big guy…" Yang playfully purred as she quickly pulled off her shirt. Her full perky breast bounced free easily with no bra with her nipples standing up hard and eager.

"You know you love us." Her tongue dangerously danced across her lips before recapturing Ragna's and slamming her hips right down on his cock. Her snacth chocking Ragna's cock as it barreled right into her womb. Filling her up completely as it twitched and shuddered inside her.

"Oh man…" Yang melted blissfully as she steady circled her hips around on the throbbing dick. Savoring the grand feeling of being stuffed full or the grim Reaper's cock. "Momma missed you so much…"

"Seriously." Ragna groaned out as Yang twirled her hips in on his shaft. Purring in bless as she slowly dance around on his dick. The bombastic blonde's muff is as tight as her lips. Making it hard to Yang to jump up and down on his cock. Yet she merely settled for twisting and spinning her hips to try and milk another orgasm out of him.

"Do you love me more or my dick?" Ragna groaned out as he took a hold of the blondes wide hips. Guided her up and down on his cock to get her gasp and sigh in lust.

"Hey! I called dibs yesterday Yang!" Ruby, done undressing herself, puffed her cheeks in anger at her older sister. The underwear the young huntress wore is simple two piece. Her bra is a lacey, nearly see through rose red embodied with white trimming. While her bottom is an also a red and white mix with basically a triangle covering her sex and a thin string sliding in between the crack of her petite rear.

"Sorry little sis." Yang teasingly poked her tongue out at Ruby. "Older sister privilege."

"Hey is that new?" Ragna asked getting a shy squeak form her.

"Uh…Y-Yeah… I um picked it out myself." Ruby looked down at her shuffling feet. Her face full of a modest blush while she tired to form her words. "D-Do you like it?"

"Err Y-Yeah…" Ragna turned a bashful himself. Ruby's innocent aura always had that effect on him. "It looks nice…I suppo-hugh!?"

Yang, with sly smirk dropped herself down hard on Ragna's shaft. "As much as I like it when you and my sister get all lovely dovey, you have the sexy older sister to please."

Yang started bouncing heavily on Ragna's cock. Forcing him to garb on to her hips to try and have some control as the wild blonde rocked up and down on his dick. Slamming down harder and harder with every word.

"And. You're not. Leaving. This room. Until. I am satisfied. Oh, crap you so big~" Yang purred and sighed as she rode the grim reaper's cock. Her big toned ass slapped on their lover's lap while her slick pussy dripped and slathered around his member. She moaned and cried in delight as she ride With Ruby looking on with jealously at her older sister.

"H-Hey." Ragna groaned out fomr under Yang. "Crouch over me for a sec." Motioning for Ruby to cover over to the bed.

Ruby, a little confused, nodded and made her way over to the bed and kneeled over Ragna's face. Placing her hands on his chest a little embarrassed to be standing over him like this.

"Um so now-Haa~!?" Ruby's surprised moan when she felt Ragna's tongue lick at her covered pussy. The shock of his tongue rubbing against her clit through the fabric nearly launched her form him. Yet Ragna's black bandaged arm held her down by her butt. All the while taking his teeth to move aside Ruby's underwear, so his lips could kiss and suck at Ruby's slim labia directly.

Ruby would be impressed at Ragna's skill to remove her panties with his teeth while her sister ride him for dear life. Yet she was too busy moaning in tandem with her sister. Yang throwing herself down or Ragna. Her chest flying as she bounced wildly on the grim reaper beast of a cock. Her wild nature once again showing as she threw herself in lust. Racking her nails on older man's chest as she rode him harder then she would a horse.

"Ah…R-Ragna…" Ruby was a little sweet in her approach. Slowly grinding her hips into her lover's face. Guiding his tongue in and out of her twat as his hands dragged them sleeves across her leg. His black false hand kindly massaging her to send more shivers up her back as he nipped at her moist lower lips.

Both girls rocked themselves on Grim Reaper in delight. Gliding their hips in mewls of lust Yang reached for her sister as she panted. Gripping her face to lock lips with her younger sibling. Their lips hazily played with one another. Tasting each other as their tongue pranced around their mouths. They stayed lip locked as Yang galloped on Ragna's dick and Ruby gilded on his tongue, until they had to part to scream their orgasm.

"Ra-Ragna-Ah!" Ruby mewed as she bent back. While Yang shoot straight up. Throwing her head back to let her scream echo throughout the house.

"Oh God Ragna!" It would be loud enough for Tai to hear. Even the neighbors if had hand any.

The spritely blonde threw her head back as she bit her lower lip to hold back her scream of pleasure. Her body twitching and jerking as her orgasm ripped through her. Yet Ragna's cock still barreled through her. The large manhood raged inside her with its owner thrusting his hips up in her at a break neck speed. Riding out the climax of her muff with a hand groping and massaged her bouncing ass.

Ruby is in similar boat with her body contracting and her lisp parting in a silent scream of her release. Digging her nails into Ragna's chest, while her soaked cooch spray her all her lust in his mouth. His tongue flicking at her folds as she hump his face. Spraying more of her fem-cum over him as the little huntress shivered in delight.

However, Ragna didn't stop his movements. Inwardly smirking, the grim reaper planned his revenge on his tricky lovers. Thrusting his hips wildly up through Yang's orgasm. Making the blonde go mad with desire and wail as another climax came crashing right through her.

"Wa-wait Ah!" Yang tired to slow down, to simply ride out her massive climax, but Ragna kept slamming his hips up into her. Raging through her cunt like mad man to make scream and moan nonstop.

"Ho-Hold-on I-I just Ahhh!" Ruby wasn't so lucky and came again form the grim reaper's tongue. Her cunt squeezing the pink muscles, yet it still wriggled around inside her wall ruthlessly.

'You two really thought I wasn't going o get back at you for torturing me like that.' Ragna would grin evilly. If he wasn't face first into Ruby's pussy. Nipping and licking at the poor girl's clit while he kept a tight grip on Yang's hips. Holding her down while he slammed his hips up into her. Plowing her womb to knock to wind out her with every thrust. Even giving her jiggling rump a few smacks of his hand.

Both girl's turned into mush form their lover's attack on their bodies. Yang leaning over, almost laying down on Ragna's chest he thrusted his hips up in her. Her mouth permanently opened she drooled and panted through another earth quaking orgasm that ripped through. Even though her body sized up to let the blots of pleasure run through her, Ragna kept slamming into with no remorse. Swiftly bringing her to another orgasm that made her go limp.

Ruby is a little better off. Gripping the sheets with one hand, and cutely biting the knuckle of the other to hold back screams of delight, Ruby rushed through another climax. Not as fast as her sister, but she didn't get much time to rest as Ragna's lips and teeth slide around her folds and nipped at her clit. The sweet caressed of his hand on her inner thigh didn't help either.

Finally, to Yang's relief, or maybe delight, Ragna came. An explosion off white gushed out of Yang suffocating pussy. Only being able to take so much of the torrent of jizz firing out of crude man's dong, her greedy slit pushed out want she couldn't take in.

Yang slide herself of Ragna's shaft limply falling back on to the bed in sexual dazed stupor. Laying her back on the bed with blissful sigh on her lips. Her cunt spilling out Ragna's seed on the bed and staining the sheets even more then they already have. While her young sister shake and shivered on Ragna's face. Dazed by her climax, she didn't resist when Ragna removed her from his mouth.

Ruby felt herself be lifted off of Ragna and pushed on to the bed by said man. Before any words could be said the crude man slammed his lips against young Ruby in a over powering kiss that cut off her squeal of surprised when she felt Ragna's cock spilt her open.

"Heh heh." Ragna chuckled as he gave Ruby no time to get used to his size and pounded his hips into her. Although it is far from the first time she's had his cock rage deep inside her. "Think of this as punishment for that little stunt you two pulled."

Ruby's back arced into Ragna as he plunged into her at rapid pace. There is that standard roughness, the formerly wanted man thrashed his hips into Ruby to make her body shake and quiver. Yet he held her warmly. His lisp kissing and nipping at her neck while his hands tickled her sides.

The youngest of the sisters Ruby is clearly the most romantic of them. Mostly due to her having zero experience in the subject. Acting mostly on instinct whenever they made love. Clanging to Ragna at nearly ever chance. Always wanted her lips on his, or on his neck, or anywhere she could. Always cooing and curling in bless whenever he would suckle and kiss on her body. The sweet huntress is a lot more intimate then her wild sister.

"You always act so innocent and yet your as horny as your sister." The swordsman chuckled as he worked his hips into the gasping huntress. Teasing and pecking at her neck with his lips as her growled in her ear. Send a jolt that her spine that made her groan even louder in pleasure.

"I…Don-Mmm!"

"Don't act like I haven't noticed all the looks you given me." Ragna trailed his kisses to the younger girl's petite breast. Kissing and licking at her swallowed nipples at he taunted her. "How you we so close to me while I cooked. That time you tried to sneak in my room. Your just as cock crazy as your sister."

Ruby couldn't retort back to any of it. The ragging of his hips and sucking of her tits made the young girls mind go utterly hazy and lost in lust. Her pussy clamping down her lover as he rutted in and out her. Leaving heavy red marks that she is gald her father will never see under her long clothing.

"Ra-Ragna!" Ruby bellowed out as she came. Choking the grim reaper's erection as he hilted himself inside her and came her usual massive load of thick spunk. His cock head bursting out and generous amount of spunk that was sucked in tightly by Ruby's spasming pussy. They stated shuttering in each other's grip for moment until Ragna had finished unloading into the petite girl. Globs of white seep out form their connection as Ruby rested in the aftermath.

"Haa…Haa-Eeep!?" As Ruby rested in her afterglow, Ragna had brought her up in his lap. A cunning smirk on his face as he nuzzled the sliver eyed girl's neck.

"I am not done yet…." He growled as he nipped at her skin. "You want me to fuck you right? Well you're going "

Ruby threw her head back in ear shattering scream a Ragna started ramming his hips up into her. Plowing the young girl up and down on his shaft as she barely held on to his shoulders. She rocked her hips with him, but she couldn't do much to keep up with the rigorous thrusting and pound of Ragna's cock in her womb. She resorted to grabbing on to rough mand as tightly as she could and just hold on for the ride.

Ruby's body bounced as Ragna growled at the huntress' suffocating sex. Even tighter then her sister, he was gald for her easy of orgasming. The mix of their ejaculation made it easy for him to let loose and ream his cock hungry lover for all he was worth. Kissing and nipping at her neck while she moaned helplessly in his shoulder.

"Ah…ah…Ragna…" Ruby sighed Ragna's name sweetly in his ear. Griping his mess of a silver hair as bucked against him in time with his own thrust. Deepening their kiss, their tongues dancing with one another. Her next orgasm rushing to her like a freight train as she felt it through Ragna's throbbing cock. It barreled and beat more and amore until both her and it finally burst in a blast of white. Making Ruby throw her head back and scream throughout her father's house.

"Ahhnnn~!" Ruby screamed as she came a third time and spray both the sheets and Ragna with her lust. While Ragna's steamy cum rushed inside her. Making Ruby twitch and moan with every bust of jizz in her tiny slit.

Ruby rest her head the crook of Ragna's shoulder. Panting as the silver hair man smiled Rubbing her back affectionately as her chuckled. "Feel better now?"

Instead of getting a weak mewl of bless, Ruby placed her lips on Ragna's again. A sweet kiss that he retuned until she parted and started covering his face with even more desperate and hungry kisses.

"Ragna…" Ruby begged. Her legs tightening around him as she placed loving kisses on his face.

The grim reaper sighed. 'She's almost as bad as her sister…' Still he wasn't troubled by the girl's eagerness.

"Try not to pass out on me this time yeah?" Ragna smirked making Ruby blush as she remembered the many times she has passed out form their love making. His cock still beating inside her while she kept her body wrapped around him. Bring him for a slower paced kiss was the single for him to being jumping her in his lap again.

While Ruby maybe most shy and unexperienced when it comes to sex and love, she is clearly the most needing. Yang can go for hours, and can eve keep up with Ragna in the bed. However, Ruby doesn't care if she can keep up with him or not. She just wants close to him no matter what. Even passing out sometimes during their 'excursion' in the woods.

That was hard to explain to Jaune and the others when he came back carrying a pass out Ruby on his back.

"Hiiyah!?" Ruby suddenly squealed as she felt something poke at her rear entrance. Her anus being opened up by someone's tongue. Yang having finally getting the feeling in her legs again, spread her younger sister's cheeks and pushed her tongue in her anus.

"Aw come on now Ruby~" Yang, pulling her tongue form her sister's rear, gave a teasing grin and quick slap on Ruby's bum. "did you really think you could one up your sister?"

Ruby's only response was to moan as both her and Ragna trouble teamed her. The rough man bouncing her in his lap just as rough as before. His lips kisses and nipping at her the flesh of her collar bone and pulled at her nipple. Sucking on it with his teeth lightly pulling it back. Yang is just as relentless.

Sliding her tongue deeply inside her little sister as she cried wildly in their lover's arms. Pushing her finger deep inside her tight hole with her tongue writhing inside along with it. The pleasure assaulted young Ruby's mind. A blank wall of lust covered all her thoughts as she moaned weakly between the two of them.

Their dual assault made her cunt clench up impossibly tight. Wringing Ragna's cock as he was about to burst sooner then he thought with Ruby's muff milking him so hard. He wasn't the only one reaching his limit so easily. As Ruby's orgasm came too fast for her even notice. Moaning loudly as she was already deep into her release.

"Ahhh~!" Ruby yelled as she felt her latest climax break through her. Her sister's tongue egging it on as she convulsed in the blunt man's arms. Ragna fulfilling her request and shooting another heavy load into the younger sister.

Ruby went limp as she fell on her back on the bed. A copious amount of jizz spilling out of swollen muff. She laid there dazed and panting weakly form her rump.

"Don't pass out on us now sis." Yang purred with a lick of lips. Still tasting the linger salty jizz of Ragna's cum. "We still go the rest of our 'punishment' to go through…"

Looking back at the stiff, wet throbbing cock of Ragna, Yang shook her rear. Looking behind her with a taunting smile as semen dripped out of her gasping twat. Similar to her sister's her spread her legs willingly under the buxom blonde. Ruby blushing at the thought of want is to come for the both of them.

Yang growled with hungry at Ragna "I hope you got enough for round two."

His life took an odd tired after he vanished form his world. Not thinking he would dating two horny sisters. However….

"Heh. More then enough." Ragna smiled as he plunged his cock back into the blonde. Making her throw her head back in a moan.

It is a trying new life for Ragna, but a damn welcomed one.

Bonus scene:

"Didn't except to see you at the store Qrow."

Taiyang smiled at his bother as they walked into his home. He had run into the normally sloshed hunter when he had went to the store to pick up medicine for Ragna. Both men carried in a few bags to Tai's home as they chatted.

Qrow smirked with a playful shrug. "Well I was just wondering around you know. Look for grim- "

"And you were curious about Yang's new boyfriend too huh?" Tai chuckled as he opened the door to his home. However, Qrow didn't fallow him in oddly enough.

Qrow merely blinked and then raised an eyebrow at Tai's words. "Yang's new boyfriend?"

"Yeah I was little surprised at first by Ragna." Taiyang laughed a little as he remembered looking up at his grim face when his he opened the door. He had honestly thought the reaper was coming for him. "He looks like some sort of gangster or criminal. And I think he's even older then the boys that Yang normally dates. But he's kind of a nice guy. Really good cook too."

Leaning against the counter, Tai nodded. "Ruby likes him too. I know it's silly, but do you think this guy could well you know, the one?"

While Tai looked at his brother, hoping for an answer, Qrow just blinked utterly confused.

"Um are you talking about a tall guy? Silver hair? One green eye one red eye? A foul mouth?" Qrow asked as he walked in his bother's place. Trying to fit his information together with his brother's.

"Yeah. That's the guy." Tai answered. "Why do you ask? Have you met him before?"

"Well…." Qrow coughed. Wondering how he should explain this. "That's er well that's the guy Ruby was telling me about. Her new boyfriend."

The silence in house was heavy as Tai stared at his bother. Wide eyed and confused.

"…Wha- "

A piercing scream form upstairs suddenly shot through the house. Making both men jump and race up the stairs.

"Ruby!" Recognizing the scream, the father raced up stairs with Qrow right behind him.

Reaching the door to his room, Taiyang ripped it open-

"Ahn~! More Ragna~!"

"Damn kid! Your really are trying to suck me dry-eh?"

To see Ragna, currently railing Ruby's tight rear, pause in his thrusting to look at the open door. He's face growing paler.

Yang who was clutching her lover fomr behind and kissing his neck, frozen mid action as well. Her eyes the size of dinner plates, while the youngest of the three, panting with her naked but raised high in the air, growled in disapproval.

"Why-Why did you sto-Dad!?"

While Ruby suddenly realized her father had just walked in on her. Taking a pounding. Form Ragna. On his bed.

"SOSORRYTOBOTHERYOU!" Qrow was quick to fix the situation as best as he could be slamming the door shut and pushing Tai as far away as possible from his room.

"Well…that explains…a lot…" The mid-morning drunk whispered as he regrettably connected the dots. Ruby's fast, hyper talking didn't help when she was explaining just who Ragna is. He hasn't met the him in person. Well no he has, although that was more then what he wanted to see of him.

Yet Ruby's cheery nature is clear that she is utterly in love with Ragna. He doesn't know Yang's situation but judging form how neither of them seemed too unhappy, there were very happy at the moment, everything was ok.

'Well….at least their happy…' Qrow thought with an awkward starch of back of his head.

However, his bother may not be so keen on seeing his daughters grow up iso fast in before his eyes. As the man stared blankly at the wall. His eyes wide and jaw hanging.

'Oh shit. Better do some damage control.' Qrow winced as he realized Tai just saw his precious daughter do the beast with two backs.

"Now look. Tai." Qrow said evenly. Placing a stern hand on his shoulder. "They're both huntress. And are old enough to make their own-um…Tai? Taiyang?"

Qrow was about to try and defend his nieces sex escapades. Until he noticed his bother hasn't moved form his spot. His jaw still a gape. And his hand still in the same position of opening the door as before.

"Uh Tai?" Qrow snapped his fingers and waved his hands in his bother's face. Finding him breathing but not awake.

"Ah. must have fainted standing up…" Qrow surmised he bother's current state.

"Hm…" Looking over his bother for a moment, the bad luck hunter shrugged off his coat, and placed it on Taiyang's head. The perfect coat rack.

"Ah well he'll waked eventually. Might as well let those kids have fun before their yearlong lecture." Qrow starched out his back as he made his way to the kitchen with a single goal in mind.

"Now…I wonder if he still hides the good stuff in the same spot as before…."

While in the room, Ragna was jumping out the window and the girl's were hastily getting dressed.

It seems no matter what world he is in, Ragna tends to always get into some strange family issues.

* * *

 **Once again kind of shocked by the positive response to these hentai stories I've been doing. I am honestly still waiting for someone to want to cut my head off for miss spelling someone's name wrong or something silly like that.**

 **Either way, for those wondering yes, I will be doing the whole team RWBY with Ragna being the love interest. I have two solo Weiss, and one solo Yang story in the works. I also have Makoto, Yang, and Blake story. With Adam in there. Although he is not having a good time. Since he has a few broken bones….**

 **Hope you enjoy these and all my other work that will come out! Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought of this!**


End file.
